Jester and a Rabbit named Jane
by Jatd4ever
Summary: One day, Jane and jester find an injured rabbit. Deciding to take care of it, he decides to name the rabbit Jane. But when Jane hears him talk sweetly to it, does she find herself wanting the same treatment? Jane/Jester


***I do not own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

Jane and Jester were sent to the forest to find Lavinia's Dragon toy that she forgot by accident when she went on a picnic with the Queen and prince Cuthbert.

"Jester, do you see it anywhere?"

"No but you have to come and see this"

Under a bush, we found a wounded rabbit "what should we do?"

"Do you think it will survive?"

"I don't know but I don't want it to die here"

Jester picked up the bleeding rabbit, and cradled it in his arms.

"Let's hurry and take it to Smithy"

Waking up Dragon, they mounted him and made their way to the castle.

**The courtyard**

Landing softly, they jumped off of Dragon "Smithy?" Jane called

"What is it Jane?"

"Can you help this rabbit?"

Laying the rabbit on a pile of hay, he examined it and said "Her leg is wounded, but I think she'll survive. I'll tend to her wounds, can you get me some sage, thyme, clove, carrots and basil?"

"Your not planning on cooking her are you?"asked Jester

"Don't worry, it mostly for medicinal purposes"

**Rake's Vegetable Gardens**

"Rake we need Sage, thyme, carrots, clove and basil"

"Are you making soup?"

"No it's for Smithy. We found a rabbit and it's hurt"

"Here they are"

"Thanks Rake, you're a life saver"

"I am?"

Without answering the clueless gardener, they ran back to the forge.

**Smithy's Forge**

"Here you go"

Taking the basil, thyme, sage, and cloves, he grounded them up and placed the grounded herbs on the cleaned out wound. Using a clean cloth, he wrapped up the rabbits leg. And handed her carrots to eat "I think she'll be alright, the wound wasn't as bad as it looked. Some hunter must have tried to turn her into dinner. Now, what are you going to do with her?"

"I'll watch after her until she's better. Can she sleep in an empty stable?" asked Jester

"She could, but I'm worried Sir Ivon will turn her into his next meal"

"I don't think she's big enough, I'm sure she'll be fine"said Jane

"What are you going to name her?" asked Smithy

"I'm going to name her Jane"

"Interesting choice, now if you'll excuse me" Leaving the forge, Jane mounted Dragon and went off to find the lost toy.

**Night time, Jane's tower**

It wasn't until it became dark, that she discovered the toy hidden in plain sight. She made her way back, said goodnight to Dragon, and went to her room,

Jane sat nearby her window, and usually around this time, she'd hear Jester lute playing, but instead, she heard sweet words "Do you know you look beautiful Jane?

_Hmm, what is going on?_

"And look at your hair Jane, it's so soft"

_Oh, he's talking to the rabbit_

Touching her hair own hair, Jane begins to blush

"Jane, stop that, don't lick my face"

She became even more flustered"

"What is that, you want a kiss?"

Closing her eyes she imagined what it would feel like to kiss Jester.

_Would his lips be soft?_

"That's so sweet of you Jane, but next time no tongue"

_What? That rabbit has gotten farther than I have with Jester?_

Hearing enough, she went down to Jesters room, and Jane knocked "Jester can I talk to you?"

"Come in"

Waking in, she didn't see Jane the rabbit anywhere "Where's Jane"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

Looking around under his bed, and around his desk "What are you doing?"asked Jester

"Looking for Jane"

"She's right here"

Standing back up, she looked at him and asked "Where?"

"Jane is standing right in front of me"

"I don't understand"

"The rabbit is in the stables"

"Then who were you talking to"

"Jane what is the real reason your here?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm just going to bed then"

_I'm so stupid what was I thinking_

The knight ran back up to her tower, and decided to go look at the stars. The night sky was clear as the she knight thought over her impulsiveness.

_What am I thinking? Was I just going to tell him how much I like him. Stupid!_

"Jane what is wrong?"

_Just be honest_

"Why did you pretend that the rabbit was with you?"

Teasingly, he asked "Why were you jealous?"

_Yes I was_

"I just don't understand"

"Jane, be honest, do you like me?"

_Maggots! What if he doesn't like me back? Be brave Jane, you're a knight_

"I...I was jealous"

Getting closer, Jester asked "And why were you jealous?"

"I thought that the rabbit was getting treated better than I was"

_This is so embarrassing_

"I don't think I understand, can you tell me why?"

"The truth is, I love you Jester, I wanted to tell you that for some time"

The fools eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Taking the she knight in an embrace, he asked again "Please tell me again, I don't understand"

"I really, really love you. I want you to hug me all the time and want you to tell me nice things like you always do."

"Jane, I'm sorry I tricked you. The truth is, I wanted you to feel jealous, so that I know how you feel. I love you too"

Pushing him away and looking at the smiling fool, she teasingly asked "I don't think I understand, can you tell me again?"

"I'd rather just show you" and with that he kissed the she knight on the lips tenderly.

_His lips really are soft, but also sweet_

As their lips parted, she asked "Did you easy something sweet?"

"I had some baked apples with honey. Why do you ask?"

"I think, I want another taste"

They kissed again, freely expressing their feelings for one another through their lips. Parting lips, Jane touched her lips, still feeling the warmth of his "Kissing is nice, I wished we would have tried this sooner"

Flustered, he said "Let's go to bed Jane, I have to get up early tomorrow"

She too understood they both had duties to attend to early the next day "Me too, I have target practice"

"And I'll have to talk to your parents"

"And I have to talk to Dragon"

Walking down the steps, they felt lighter than before. Opening the front door, the fool was already about to leave, but before the fool left for his room, he grabbed her hand "I'm glad we found Jane"

Looking into his eyes, she smiled "I'm glad I found you"


End file.
